User blog:Imma Rusher/Kickin It With Katie : New School New Rule? Part 1
So, each and every episode of my fanfiction is kinda like a parody of each and every episode of Kickin It. Enjoy :) Okay, so this is me and my brother's first day at our new school, Seaford High. Well, I am 13 but I skipped the grade. I'll be in the same class as my brother. Cool huh? Well, we kinda walk to lunch together when my brother Jack, caught a girl's apple with his foot. "Okay, that was almost cool. I'm Kim," "I'm Jack, I'm new," "Yeah, I can tell that. You still have the 'new guy' smell," "Ehem," Hey, am I invisible or something? "Oh, this is my sister, Katie. She's 13," "Hi, I'm Katie," "Hi. You're 13? Wow! You skipped grade? Looks like you have a smart lil sister, Jack," "Yeah. It's a gift. And a curse." Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jack. After he gave Kim's apple back, they were kinda staring at each other. Ugh. Gross. Then, a boy called us, "Hey new kid," and we walked to their table. "Hey, Eddie, that place were reserved for prom queens, cheerleaders and supermodels." Frankly annoyed, I replied to the Latino guy, "You sure? Cause to me, I think they prefer those dudes over there," I said pointing to a bunch of jocks at a table which is far from us. "By the way, I'm Katie. This is my brother Jack" "Katie, be nice. I'm sorry, she's still 13. Well, she skipped grade." "Skipped grade? Wow, Katie you must be intelligent. Finally, someone I can pick on," "I wouldnt've done that if I were you," "Why, she's just a little girl," and he was about to touch my hair when I said, "Touch my hair, you'll lose a finger," "Katie! I'm sorry Jerry," "Dude, she's creepy," "I know. A creepy lil sister," And they started to to brag about they were not scared of me cause they took karate class, blah, blah, blah. Their conversation kinda make me lose interest.Then a guy who is sitting just behind us threw a walnut to the nerdy one. And then I heard Jerry was all like praising those dudes until they threw another walnut to him. "Hey, I thought you guys knew karate. Won't you guys do something?" "We do," the nerd guy got up, take one look of those dudes behind us and sat down. "But they knew it better," "Well, I got this." "Katie, no. Mom said no fighting at-" I kinda ignore him and walked to the guys. "Nice uniforms. Are you guys the cheerleaders or something?" "What did you said little girl? We are not cheerleaders. We are the Black Dragons," And then Jack came to us. That Black Dragon dude got up and kinda threatened us. "We're not here to fight. Come on, Katie." When we were just about to leave, one of the dudes (who seems like the leader) tried to punch Jack but he easily stop him and flipped that guy. The others attacked him and I sprung to one of the guys and kicked him right between his legs. Before we realize, we were in a fight at the cafeteria and the rest of the students are watching us. After we took down the Black Dragons, there was a huge mess at the cafeterie because of the fight. "Katie run," and then we both ran away to avoid troubles. That doesn't look really good, huh? It's okay. Well, till then, TTFN :) Category:Blog posts